User talk:ScienceGuy44
}} |} Story Idea Hmm, well, I do rather think that wouldn't quite mesh with my continuity. The whole "second-rome" idea's a creative one, but the whole idea is that the BSAA and SBCS in my continuity act as two forces preventing viral outbreaks and such, across the world, italy included. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 07:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, d'ya think ya could come up with some characters and such? Admittedly, I'm attempting to avoid SBCS mary-sue's, so a lot of 'em will probably get smacked about and blown up or shot or whatever strikes my fancy. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 16:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking more along the lines of someone making their own article, then me and whoever combining the two articles in an intertwined plot. Howzat? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 10:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Done. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 23:00, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't be too lazy then, please. Sometimes I won't be able to tell if it's really you. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:56, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure how picture links work on Wiki, so you should just upload the image. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 19:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Just upload the image instead of trying to link it. That's all you do. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 17:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC) As I've already told you, I'm not sure how image links work, because I don't use them. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:13, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Yea sure i'm always interested in any cross-over suggestions, tell me some ideas you had in mind and we'll get the ball rolling Alcatraz Asylum (talk) 14:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Having it in Britain will be fine mate, the idea behind Jack was that he would go to as many conflicts as possible to gather data and attempt to fight any virally enhanced soldiers/people. We'll need a date for this to happen, his latest mission took place in 2007, it should take place any time after then. Alcatraz Asylum (talk) 19:31, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok yea we'll get it sorted as soon as Alcatraz Asylum (talk) 20:10, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yea he more or less fits the description sure thing. Alcatraz Asylum (talk) 21:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Right, we're gonna need to figure out a plot for the operation and other details. We should make sure it includes something relevent to our characters. For example, Jack would travel so far out because there was a lead to the murderers of his family and your characters could be drawn there by means of their own. One more thing to keep in consistancy with my character's personality we could possibly have your characters and my character have a 'strained' relationship due to them being a specific form of authority and law enforcement and mine being a vigilante not caring for laws. We could get a really interesting story out of this, we'll just have to sort out some details before hand. Alcatraz Asylum (talk) 23:14, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I've not been on for a while, I won't be on again until the weekend at least, i'll help out more then Alcatraz Asylum (talk) 13:21, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Just had a quick read then, it's really good. I'm happy with how you have done that Alcatraz Asylum (talk) 13:28, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Delete 'Lakeview City Police Deparment Garden Heights Station' Done, but you realize you can rename your pages, right? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 20:32, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Interested In Doing A Collaboration Project? While I would not mind working with you, there is actually a good chunk of my of stuff I need to delete, replace, rewrite, etc. By the time I'm done with all that, "Hyper-Veronica" may no longer exist. Regardless, the "Hyper-evolutinary virus" will stay. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:33, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure how you want to incorporate HEV (or HVV, if it still ends up staying) in your fanon. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:51, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I will most likely be deleting Alex Hsieh. However, Grace Shih could potentially fill that role. She would be using Plagas to control Yaojin. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:20, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I've read the facility page. I will need to sit down and think of additional things to change. What you see on Dom's page is a lot different from what I have currently planned. Once I've decided what to change, then you'll see mass-edits on multiple pages, but for now, I will keep my page as is to prevent contradicting information. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 05:33, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes. I have a better sense of what I am doing with my universe right now, so collaborating is more possible then before. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 19:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Just tell me what you need. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:10, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Collaboration and stuff Since I've completed my major overhauling of my stuff (what needs to be fixed has been fixed), I am fully up for collaboration. That said, since my semester is in session, I won't be able to participate 24/7, but definitely more-so than in the past. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:37, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deletion Hello, ScienceGuy44, please specify which pages you want deleted and I will get right to it. Also, welcome back. ~''Lazergling'' 13:51, January 25, 2019 (UTC) I have deleted your pages. ~''Lazergling'' 11:07, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Heh, sorry I couldn't get back to you. I just now got back. I'm 'cleaning house' if you will. I'm not sure if everyone will approve, but I'm trying to increase quality control on the wiki. I've been active in another wiki and it taught me about quality control. Now I can't look at even half my old articles without grimacing. AWpCR (talk) 07:26, September 16, 2019 (UTC)